Pike
Pike is one half of Radio-Octave, one of the two main idol groups in Splatoon 3. Along with Tetra, she interrupts Inkopolis News. The duo broadcast from the Octarian city known as Splatlantis, and produce rock music. Pike's signature colour is orange. Appearance Pike is an adult female Octoling, the same height as Callie and Marie. She's got the body of a typical female performer, and sports a heavy tan. Her hair is orange coloured and short, tied behind her ears with a Golden Toothpick in the back. Her irises are orange, with blue X-shaped pupils. Pike sports what appear to be eyelashes resembling traditional heavy metal facepaint. As a performer, Pike's outfit is very heavily inspired by the Squid Sisters' gear, with an old Octarian twist on the look. She wears a black leather crop top, with a zip on the front, orange straps on either shoulder, and a signature orange pocket on her right side. Her skirt is also black leather, with orange fabric resembling a torn end of the skirt emerging at the end. She wears orange leggings reminiscent of her idols, and black boots with metal soles. She rocks black, fingerless gloves, as well as a collar with a golden ornament, and a golden earring in her right ear. During Splatfests, the orange aspects of her outfit will be hue-shifted to match her team colour. Her hair and eyebrows also change colour, with the tips of her hair being slightly off the team colour. Personality Pike is a snarky Octoling, who appears to be the toughest person you'll ever meet. In reality, though, this is just a face she puts on. She's a real softie, with an undying love for bad jokes and her pet Zapfish, Zippy. She hates living underneath the reign of Chrysaora - who's just as tyrannical as DJ Octavio - but uses her music as an escape. She's also prone to jealousy, mostly towards Inklings and Octolings living in freedom in Inkopolis. Pike is an avid gamer, and also has a passion for architecture. She was never all that bright when it came to operating Octarian tech, but has always admired it from a design standpoint. However, she's prone to doing some very unorthodox and chaotic activities - like eating pizza from the crust - all under the guise of "sticking it to the man". Pike provides many of the basslines and drums for Radio-Octave's music. She's not the best at the practice of playing an instrument, but has the theory down to a tee. Her voice is loud and gravely, and she feels a constant need to up the volume of their concerts. Though most of the band's songs are written by others, Pike has a few in the works that she'd never show anybody. ELITE OCTOLING - PIKE SUKOMI Cap'n Cuttlefish of the Squidbeak Splatoon managed to dig up an old file from the Octarian database, detailing Pike's time as an Elite Octoling. TBA! Octostamp RCK Pike uses her Octostamp RCK in ink battles. It's a reskinned Octostamp made for her under request of Chrysaora, tailored to her interests. She's very aggressive in her battle strategy, and focuses on getting splats and charging her special moreso than inking turf. She gets splatted a lot, and doesn't tend to use her Spray Bomb very often. But when she gets her Takoyaki Launcher ready, carnage breaks loose. Splatfests Pike has participated in a total of 8 Splatfests, and has won 2 solo Splatfests, and 2 duo Splatfests. Relationships Tetra When Chrysaora rescued the leftover Octarians and brought them to Splatlantis, she brought Pike - the leader of her Elite Octoling unit - to reintroduce Tetra to society after her years in the Deepsea Metro. The two got off to a rocky start, but eventually became great friends. While it wasn't their idea to start Radio-Octave, they were eager to form a band together, and spread their music to the world. Pike hopes to one day introduce Tetra to the Calamari Inkantation if she can ever get her hands on the sheet music, but until then, their rock music will have to suffice. Meena and Remora The two bands have a rivalry, everybody knows that. However, it's all for show. The four musicians have a group chat together on the down-low, where they'll help each other out with their own projects. Pike's usually the first to initiate a conversation, and always the first to point out an embarrassing typo. She's gotten Remora with Alt + F4 on multiple occasions. Gallery Pike Transparent.png|Official art Pike Background.png Pike Icon New.png|News icon Pike Jelly Icon.png|Electric Slide icon Pike Jelly.png Pike Sketch.jpg|Concept art Pike Icon.png|An old icon Pike Sprite.png|Super Mario Maker Switch costume Radio Octave.png|By Pike_Lineart_by_Samtendo.png| Splatfest Gallery Radio-Octave Bowser.png|Team Bowser Undocked Pike.png|Team Handheld Pike Crust.png|Team Crust Pike Reten.png|Team Reten Radio-Octave Sakeena.png|Team Sakeena Pike Suit.png|Team Suit Pike Pikachu.png|Team Pikachu Radio-Octave Cool.png|Team Cool Trivia *Pike is loosely based on Pearl's concept art design. *Pike's signature colour being orange is a callback to the main marketed inkling of the original Splatoon being orange. *Pike's pet Zapfish - Zippy - is kept in a fish bowl resembling a lightbulb. Category:WesternSkies Category:Sunset Studios Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Splatoon Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Females Category:Octolings Category:Splatoon 3